A Time for Dreams
by kumochan2
Summary: Just a short smutty one shot. I haven't written smut before, but I love this pairing. I haven't written anything in ages, actually, so I'd love comments to tell me how I can improve. Hermione/Ginny. Ginny is trying to hide embarrassing dreams from Hermione.


Ginny lay awake in her bed, listening to the quiet breathing of Hermione in the bed next to her. It was finally over - Voldemort was dead, the war was over, and the last of the dead had been buried. She knew that logically she should be lying awake thinking about Fred, whose funeral had been that afternoon. She was heartbroken and grieving, no doubt about that. But no. She was lying awake thinking instead about the girl in bed next to her, and wondering when exactly it had stopped being Harry for her, and started to be Hermione. When the so-called Golden Trio had disappeared from Fleur's wedding, Ginny had been surprised to find herself thinking of a certain curly haired witch much more than she did Harry. When the twins had brought her along back to Hogwarts during the final battle, she thought that seeing Hermione might snap her back to reality, but seeing the witch only made her heart clench in pleasurably painful way. When Harry had kissed her after the battle was over, it felt like kissing her brother. There had been a twinge of guilt when she pulled away and saw the hurt on Harry's face, but...it just felt too wrong.

She _had_ missed all of them, of course - Ron was her brother and Harry was well, Harry, even if she didn't want to kiss him - but it was Hermione that filled her thoughts and snuck into her dreams. Those fucking dreams. At first, she'd been embarrassed to be dreaming about Hermione in that way...but it wasn't long before she began to crave the dreams, even if it meant waking up with an ache between her legs that she couldn't quite satisfy with her own fingers. That was a problem now, though. The war was over, Hermione was sharing her room once again, and the bloody dreams hadn't stopped. Ginny had woken up from one just this very morning, in fact, and judging by the way Hermione looked at her, she suspected she'd made some...interesting...noises in her sleep. So she lay awake, fighting sleep, and wondering how she was supposed to stay awake for however many days Hermione planned to stay at the Burrow.

Her eyes began to droop, and she shook her head trying to keep them open. Unfortunately, this movement must have woken Hermione, because she turned towards Ginny curiously.

"Are you still awake, Gin? Do you want to talk about it? I miss him, too," Hermione said softly.

Ginny let out a sound that was halfway between a laugh and a sob. "I'm not thinking about Fred, actually. Is that horrible of me? I miss him so much, but…" Ginny trailed off. What was she supposed to say? 'I'm awake because I dream about shagging you senseless' or maybe 'If I go to sleep, I'm afraid I'll touch you in ways that would get me slapped'? She put her face in her hands and took a deep breath. Fuck, she was a horrible friend, sharing a bed with Hermione without telling her how she felt. But there was nowhere else in the Burrow for Hermione to sleep - she really didn't think George would want anyone in Fred's bed - and she didn't want her to leave the Burrow. Not when she'd just gotten her back.

"It's not horrible. Everyone deals with grief in their own way, and that's okay. I'm here if you want to talk about what's bothering you…" Hermione paused as Ginny shook her head no. "Well, I'm going to go back to sleep, then. But if you need me you know you can wake me up." Hermione rolled over again, and within a few minutes, her breathing had evened out again. Ginny envied her, but she supposed after sleeping in a tent for months, Hermione was enjoying sleeping in an actual bed again. Even if she was sleeping next to a pervert, Ginny thought miserably.

Not that she had a problem with girls who liked girls, or anything. But she was pretty sure Hermione wasn't one of those girls, and having wet dreams about her while sleeping next to her...well, that made Ginny feel like a creep. She stared at the ceiling, resolutely willing herself to stay awake. However, it wasn't much longer before sleep claimed her, and so did her dreams.

~ "Like what you see?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow, pausing while getting undressed for bed. Ginny flushed and realized she'd been staring. Hermione seemed to notice her blush, and grinned deviously. "Well, you better come see if I taste as good as I look. Or are you too scared?" Hermione teased.

Ginny was next to Hermione in a blink, pulling her over to her in a huff. "I'm not scared of anything," she said stubbornly. Hermione's only response was a look that clearly said - 'prove it.' Ginny pulled down the witch's knickers and pushed her back until she fell back onto the bed. She spread Hermione's legs and moaned at the delicious sight of the witch spread out for her, clearly wet and ready for her. She leaned forward to finally get a taste….~

"Ginny! Ginny, wake up. Are you okay?" Hermione was shaking her awake, and Ginny bit back a curse. She'd been getting to the good part of the dream.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. What's going on? Is something happening?" Ginny started to sit up, wondering if something bad had happened, now that they finally felt like they were safe.

"No, nothing like that! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just...you were moaning in your sleep. I thought you were having another nightmare…" Hermione stopped and took a sharp breath. "Oh, god. It wasn't a nightmare, was it? Oh god, I'm so sorry. Were you dreaming about Harry?" Hermione sounded incredibly embarrassed, and Ginny suspected if it hadn't been so dark, she'd have seen the other girl blushing red as a beet.

"It wasn't a nightmare, no.." Ginny said slowly. She took a deep breathe and tried to summon her Gryffindor courage. "It wasn't about Harry, either. He's not the person who makes me feel like that. Not anymore." She stopped and hoped Hermione wouldn't ask any more questions. Unfortunately, this was Hermione, who always asked more questions, no matter the topic.

"Is that why you've been lying awake so much lately? You met someone else while we were out hunting horcruxes?" Hermione asked. "I mean, you don't have to tell me, if it's a secret. But you're my friend, and I want you to be happy, even if you're not with Harry anymore."

Ginny really, really wished this conversation wasn't happening while she was aroused and laying next to Hermione. "I didn't meet anyone new. The person I was dreaming about actually did go hunting horcruxes, actually." She flinched when she heard Hermione gasp. "I should have told you. I swear on Merlin I wasn't going to do anything inappropriate! I just...I just wasn't ready for you to leave again." Hermione was silent and Ginny blinked tears out of her eyes. "I'll go sleep on the couch," she managed to say, and started to climb out of bed when Hermione's hand grabbed her arm.

"I didn't think you were going to do anything inappropriate, Gin. But it's not exactly inappropriate if I want it too, is it?" Hermione pulled so that Ginny had to roll over and face her. "Lumos," Hermione whispered, and her wand lit up on the table next to the bed. She reached up and brushed the tears off of Ginny's face.

Ginny felt like her breath had been sucked out of her lungs. "You can't really mean that. I thought...you and Ron, I mean. I'm not trying to break up a happy relationship." Her heart contracted painfully as she said that, but Hermione was her friend and Ron was her brother. She couldn't destroy their happiness.

Hermione just looked blankly at her for a moment, and then she began to laugh. "You thought, me and Ron? Really? He's my friend, but all we ever do is argue, and I don't think he's opened a book since first year. You thought we were dating? Give me more credit than that." Hermione paused, trying to stifle her laughter. "He did kiss me, you know, during the battle. But we talked afterwards, and I think he agreed with me that it just wasn't going to work with us."

Now that Ginny was left with no excuses, her body decided to take over while her brain was still processing what Hermione had said. She leaned in and kissed Hermione, relishing the way her lips felt so soft and so perfect. She pulled back, and couldn't help asking just one more time - "You're really sure?"

"Oh my god, Ginny, stop overthinking this. You aren't the only one that has those dreams, you know, and now that we've got the confessions out of the way, I'd really like to make some dreams a reality." Hermione reached around and cupped Ginny's ass, leaving no doubt as to her intentions.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh a little. "Did Hermione Granger really just lecture _me_ on overthinking things?" She was about to say more, but Hermione cut her off with a kiss, and when she felt Hermione's tongue brush against her lips, she decided that she'd done enough talking.

"Now, since I'm the one that woke you up from what sounded like a very good dream..I think I owe you an apology." Hermione slid her hands under Ginny's shirt, caressing her soft stomach and then cupping her breasts. She rubbed her thumbs lightly over Ginny's nipples and Ginny let out a soft moan.

Ginny had other ideas, though. "Actually, I would like very much to pick up where my dream left off. I've wanted to taste you for far too long." She tugged at Hermione's pajama pants, and Hermione obliged her by slipping them off to reveal she wasn't wearing anything underneath. "Oh, I think I'm in heaven," Ginny said softly.

She spread Hermione's legs and eyed her center hungrily. Her dream was nothing compared to this amazing, unexpected reality. Hermione placed her hand on the back of Ginny's head, not pushing, but making it clear that she was ready for more action and less admiring. Ginny ran her tongue over Hermione's slit, and grinned evilly when she heard Hermione let out a moan. She paused just long enough for Hermione to start pushing on her head before burying her face in Hermione's pussy, darting her tongue inside the opening before moving up to flick her tongue over Hermione's clit. Hermione let out a gasp and bucked her hips. Ginny swirled her tongue around the little bead, and entered Hermione suddenly with two fingers. Hermione let go of Ginny's hair to grab the sheets with both hands as Ginny began to thrust her fingers, while keeping her tongue focused on Hermione's clit. She could tell Hermione was starting to come undone, and began to thrust faster until she felt Hermione clench around fingers. She slowed her pace and licked up Hermione's release eagerly, until Hermione grabbed her head again, this time to pull her away. Ginny looked at her, laying there flushed and looking thoroughly fucked. It was quite possibly the most sexy thing she'd ever seen.

"Just as I expected," she said while licking her lips. "You are fucking delicious. I don't suppose I can go again, can I?" she asked, looking longingly back at Hermione's wet center. But Hermione shook her head. "I understand. You're probably ready for some sleep by now," Ginny said with a smile. She was surprised when Hermione shook her head again.

"If you think I'm going to sleep without getting to taste you, then you're out of your head." Hermione pulled Ginny to her and kissed her passionately, tasting herself on Ginny's lips. "So get out of those pajamas, woman, and let me follow my dreams."

The next morning, Molly Weasley knocked on the door to the girls' room. "I know you girls deserve a lie in, but breakfast is ready," she said, while opening the door. She froze at the sight of the two girls lying together in a tangle of arms and legs, clearly wearing nothing at all, and given that Hermione's fingers were still...well...maybe she'd let the girls sleep through breakfast after all. Molly closed the door as quietly as she could, and placed a locking charm on it for good measure. The girls could tell everyone when they were ready.


End file.
